


【铁虫】铁爸爸的婴儿虫

by XuYing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 某天小Peter突然翘了Tony的课……原来他变成了婴儿。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	【铁虫】铁爸爸的婴儿虫

**Author's Note:**

> 邪神的另一个恶作剧

众所周知，Tony的Stark大厦是复仇者联盟的基地，Tony、Steve、Robert、Natasha和Clinton是这里的长期住客，Thor偶尔也会过来小住两天，叙叙兄弟情。（突然发现果然人以类聚，攻有攻圈，受有受圈）最近Stark大厦住进了一个新人，Peter·Parker，作为复仇者联盟的后备役，他是由Tony亲自监督训练。

Stark大厦有一条不成文的规定：“一旦确定了对象就不能继续住在Stark大厦，两人必须搬出去住，直到所有复仇者联盟的成员都找到对象才能重新住在一起。”当然，搬出去所住的地方也是由Tony安排好的安全系数非常高的房子，他不会将任何一个队友置于险境。

为什么会有这条规定呢？

这就要从英雄们的恋爱史说起。

首先是Tony。所有人都知道，Tony和Pepper交往了不短的一段时间，他甚至想和她订婚，想给她承诺，但他始终说服不了自己就这么绑住一个好女孩，所以最后他还是选择和她和平分手。

不是Pepper不好，恰恰相反，她太好了，好到Tony每次因为自己的事伤害她都会感到十分内疚。虽然她从没有抱怨过他的英雄事业，但他知道，Pepper经常在他出任务的时候整夜整夜的睡不着，她会担心他有没有受伤，是不是出什么事了，出了事她又能为他做些什么。

Tony承认，Pepper非常适合自己，她能包容自己的胡闹和任性，在自己的行为过线的时候拉自己一把。可以这么说，如果把Tony比作一个威力十足的移动反应堆，事实上他就是，那Pepper就是他的控制棒。

但是，和复仇者联盟的队友生活的越久，Tony越来越觉得自己想要的并不是用来稳定自己的“控制棒”，他需要另一个反应堆，他需要有人能和他一起爆炸，他需要的是并肩作战而不是默默守护。

让Pepper远离自己，何尝不是一种保护呢？毕竟她是个爱了自己这么多年的人。

接着说Steve，他的故事就简单多了。二战时，他和Peggy还没开始正式交往他就失踪了，如今Peggy垂垂老矣，他也不必去打扰她的生活。

还有Thor。Asgard已经毁了，由于联合国始终没能协调好中庭人与Asgard人之间存在的矛盾，Thor只能暂时在中庭外围开辟一个异次元空间，幸存的Asgard人已经开始重建新的家园。至于Jane，相较两人不对等的生命，再炙热的爱情也敌不过时间的蹉跎，他们最后不得不因为身份放开手。

除了和非复仇者联盟人员之间的恋情，复仇者联盟内部的恋情更加复杂，这就是为什么会出现这条不成文规定的原因。

复仇者联盟的工作大多危险至极，随时没命的事他们也没少做，可以称得上是专职。在这种危险刺激、战意澎湃、激情四射的环境下，队友之间的关系非常容易变成“友达以上，恋人未满”的状态。如果说复仇者的总人数是偶数那还好，但问题是他们那时的总人数是奇数，不仅如此，因为任务需要，他们的搭档时常变化，所以慢慢就演变出一种诡异的僵持状态。

状况一：Steve有段时间非常热衷于和Tony“拌嘴”，事事关系到Tony的他都会参与。状况二：有一次Steve和Natasha为了躲避九头蛇，Natasha亲了他。Natasha美丽又性感，她唯一敬重的人就是Steve，于是两人有段暧昧的时期。状况三：Robert一变身就会失去理智，所有人里只有Natasha有能力让他冷静下来。状况四：Clinton也是特工，箭法还相当好，和Natasha很有话题可聊，他甚至还送了她一条项链，Natasha一直带着。状况五：Tony和Robert在科研方面十分谈得来，有时候两个人在地下实验室一待就是好几天。（Tony和Jarvis之间紧密的关系我们暂且先不提）

那时候，队员之间的关系非常混乱，有暧昧但没有一人主动挑明，大家似乎都默默允许这种情况的存在。

后来Bucky来了，Captain的注意力完全被吸引走了，于是状况一和状况二再也没出现过。两人在一起后，为了避免一些问题的出现，Steve主动提出搬离大厦的要求，他说他想和Bucky过过二人世界。天哪，他们多久没在一起了？！七十多年！他可不想两人做些亲密活动的时候还会被人撞见，不论是看到的还是被看的人恐怕都会觉得尴尬（Captain这方面还是比较害羞的）。一定意义上，除了Steve和Bucky之外，其他人都还是单身狗。

于是，这一对先行搬离了Stark大厦。这条不成文的规定也被他们剩下的所有人接受了。

现在来了一只小蜘蛛，于是Stark大厦出现了第六种状况。

Tony一天到晚担心Peter出门会不会遇到什么危险，有没有受伤，需不需要自己的帮助。为了能第一时间了解到他的动向，Tony甚至在Peter的蜘蛛侠服里偷偷安装了监控软件（而且没有主动告诉Peter）。除了这个外，他还要担心有一只一直在小虫身边的冒牌虫，穿着和Peter类似的情侣服，一天到晚耍嘴炮。

他的出现让Tony有了一丝丝危机感。

Kid还这么小，他肯定会认为自己现在的行为不是保护，是控制。他会认为自己瞧不起他的能力、瞧不起他的蜘蛛丝、瞧不起他的蜘蛛感应。 Tony可以保证绝不是这样的，他、他只是害怕，他害怕kid受伤，一丁点儿也不行。

他能理解作为英雄不可能不受伤，但他还是接受不了kid受伤。之前有次他看到kid战斗结束后躺在地上不动，他的反应炉差点当场停止运作。

为此，他要好好训练Peter，训练得他有能力保护好自己，尽量让自己少受伤。要知道，小蜘蛛受伤了不止他的May姨会伤心，Tony自己也难过的要死，就像胸口的反应炉快要爆炸了一样。

但Tony不得不承认，Peter他是迄今为止见过的最有能力（自带滤镜）的高中生。他不仅有超凡的勇气，更有着难能可贵的责任感。他以助人为本，不求回报，虽然目前在处世方面还有些欠缺，比较容易受到外界的人对他的评价的影响，但这都没关系，只要有他Tony Stark在一天，就不会有人能动他一根汗毛。

然而，今天的Tony很生气，非常生气！

为什么呢？

因为几乎所有复仇者联盟的成员今天都请假出门了。（Peter除外，他的日常训练Tony是不会取消的，当然，Peter也没有提出申请）

今天是什么日子？

七夕？七夕不是中国的节日吗？这又跟他们有什么关系？

这是典型的Tony·单身狗·Stark式的想法。他一个美国人为什么要去过中国的节日？虽然中国人现在已经把情人节当成每年必过的节日之一，但和他又有什么关系。

情人，他们会利用每个节日作为借口和对方进行一场狂欢。不需要理由，过节需要什么理由，他们只是想和彼此分享每一个节日。所以对情侣来说，节日当然是越多越好。

单身狗，他们会利用每个节日待在家里狂欢。手机、电脑、电视，饿了点外卖，困了睡觉，总之不会出门。出门干什么？被人秀一脸的恩爱再塞一嘴的狗粮，那些情侣不知道狗粮吃多了也会撑的吗？所以对单身狗而言，过不过节没什么区别。

还在生气中的Tony不知道，他今天竟然会因为这个节日收到一份礼物，一份他想都没有想过、充满惊喜的礼物。事后他突然很感谢送他礼物的人，虽然他能猜到对方只是把它当成了一个恶作剧，他不得不多说一句，多年不见，对方的恶作剧能力下降了不少。

“Jarvis，kid现在在哪儿？”Tony现在面沉如水，他在训练室里不耐烦的来回绕了两圈，最终还是没有忍住嘴，问了Peter现在的位置。

其他人怎么样Tony现在已经没有心思管了，他现在生气的原因是Peter无缘无故翘了他的课，半个招呼都没打，他甚至都不知道对方现在还在不在Stark大厦里。

“Sir，Peter就在他的房间睡觉，需要我现在叫醒他吗？”

“不，我亲自去叫。”

Tony皱着眉走进电梯，电梯运行的过程中他想了很多可能性，还有他应对的反应。

如果Peter这次是在偷懒，他将好好教训他一顿，然后拉他到训练室继续训练。如果Peter厌烦了每天的训练，他会和他比试一场，让他再次了解自己的实力，然后拉回训练室继续训练。最糟糕的是如果Peter生病了，（Peter每天6点半就起床，今天已经8点了还没醒）那他让Jarvis进行扫描诊治，用最好的药让他尽快恢复，Tony还是习惯一直紧跟自己身后，生气勃勃的Peter。等他好了，然后再带回训练室训练……

实际上，Tony关心人的方法比较古怪，Steve、Thor他们早已经习惯了，也不知道新来的Peter能不能习惯。

他想让Peter站在他的身后，不仅是为了保护他，更是将自己的后背交给他。他心里明白Peter的能力还不需要他担心，所以只要相信他，就像被绑架时他相信自己能凭一套装备杀出重围然后逃脱一样。

“叮~”

电梯抵达的声音打断了Tony的心理活动，他搓了搓手指，走出了电梯，脚步直向Peter的房间。

到了门口，他下意识整理了西服，让自己看起来有几分随意，而不是特地赶来这里。本来他还想敲门，但心血来潮想弄个偷袭行动，他想知道kid背着自己都在干些什么。

“Jarvis，开门，扫描kid身体情况。”

“好的Sir。”

Stark大厦的安保系统绝对是全世界最强的，每位住客都享有房间的最高使用权，但作为Stark大厦的拥有者，Tony享有凌驾于任何人之上的权力，他可以随心所欲打开任何一个人的房间。不过出于礼貌（为了自己的眼睛和生命着想，能住在这里的都是复仇者联盟成员，他们各个能力不俗，都不是好惹的），他很少会这么做。

Peter的房间总体上很简洁，除了书桌有点乱，上面还摊着昨晚没看完的书。床上是一大团被子，看起来奇的确是一副还没起床的样子。

“Sir，Peter体温正常、体内细胞数量正常、身体状况……”

“行了，我知道了。”Tony知道Peter身体没事，提起来的心放松了不少，随口打断了Jarvis的报告。

Peter到底是多没有安全感才把被子睡成这个样子？

Tony现在是觉得又心疼又可爱，他快步走到床前，一边掀开了上半部分的被子，一边说“让我看看是哪只小蜘蛛睡到现在还不起床”。

没人？

看着没有人影的上半张床，Tony抬头看了眼Jarvis监控器的方位，没有道理没有人Jarvis还能得出他的身体报告。于是他放下上半床被子，不死心的去掀下半床被子。

还是没人？

Tony放开手里的被子，摸摸唇上的胡子，他看着床中央的可疑隆起，危险的眯起眼睛。

他随即伸出手，握着背角往上一掀，整张被子被他扔到地上，一个可疑的红家伙掉到了床中央。

那是什么？

那是一个穿着红色蜘蛛侠帽T的婴儿！

该不会是kid的私生子，一直被他藏在这里吧！

Tony还没来得及理清杂乱如麻的思路，就被那个疑似kid私生子的婴儿之后的行为吓得反应炉都差点停了。

小家伙原本睡得好好的，突然被人掀掉了被子，还害得他从高处掉下来，（对小婴儿来说10cm也是高处）又惊又怕之下，他本能的放声大哭表达自己的害怕情绪。

Tony摸着胸口缓了缓自己运行过热的反应炉，他看小家伙撅着屁股哭得那么惨，想上前抱抱他，又怕自己下手太重弄伤他，手忙脚乱的反而不知道该做些什么。

(就是这种视角)

“Sir，我觉得他现在需要一个拥抱，然后哄哄他。”

“Jarvis，这我当然知道！”Tony不愿意承认他的AI都比他懂得如何照顾婴儿。

Tony小心翼翼地靠近哭得一颤一颤的小家伙，小家伙脸上的鼻涕眼泪混在一起，如果放在平时，Tony肯定嫌弃的叫Jarvis穿着自己的装备过来抱走他，但他今天认为这个小家伙可怜极了，他现在的样子只会叫自己觉得又心疼又可爱。

他把小婴儿抱在怀里，非常感谢Pepper，她竟然曾经让Tony陪她看完了一套什么母婴教程，虽然没抱过真的婴儿，但Tony还是有点底子在的，不然小家伙怎么会在他的安抚下慢慢停止了哭泣。可能是一开始哭得太厉害了，所以他现在时不时还会抽泣一下。

Tony心疼的亲了亲他的额头，用纸巾擦干净他的脸。

“你真是个小天使，对吗？”Tony的声音非常温柔，之前和他交往过的女朋友恐怕都没听过，“你的爸爸妈妈真不负责任，竟然把你一个人扔在这里，回头我叫替你教训他们。”

Tony在说完之后愣住了，他想起来这里是Peter的房间，既然这个小婴儿在这里，那就表示他很大可能是Peter·Parker的私生子，虽然他可以骗自己说这可能是Peter亲戚家的孩子，但他非常清楚，Peter除了May姨没有其他亲戚了。

“Sir？”

“什么事？”

“我想这个小婴儿需要穿上他的裤子。虽然我已经调高了房间的温度，但他光着屁股似乎……”

他？

Tony偷偷的往小家伙的两腿之间看了一眼，哟，还真是个小弟弟呢。

“还用你说？Jarvis，把他的衣服送过来。”

墙壁处突然伸出一只机械手臂，它从地上捡起了一件天蓝色背带裤和一袋纸尿片，幸好掉在地上的时候没弄脏，不然一时之间Jarvis也没办法找出适合小婴儿穿的衣服。

和裤子一起被送到Tony面前的还有一张有着暗金色印花的墨绿色卡片，在帮小家伙穿衣服的时候，Tony总是不留神将注意力转到那张卡片上。他总觉得那张卡片给他一种该死的熟悉感，好像看到卡片外冒着邪恶的黑色气息，和Thor那个邪神弟弟一模一样。

小家伙穿好衣服的时候已经不哭了，之前消耗太多体力，他现在昏昏沉沉，小脑袋靠在Tony的胸口，快要睡着了。Tony发现他穿的红帽T挺像Peter之前穿的那件（难道是父子装？），蓝色的背带裤上绣了一只可爱的深蓝色小蜘蛛，配上两颗黄色的小纽扣，怎么看怎么觉得他家蜘蛛宝宝特别可爱。

果然，宝宝睡着的时候是个天使，哭的时候是个魔鬼。Tony还是第一次近距离接触婴儿，毕竟作为超级英雄，他们随时都有身故的可能，没有谁愿意在这时候生下孩子，所以Stark大厦没有育婴室这种地方。

真是个魔鬼与天使的矛盾体。

Tony看着已经睡着的宝宝这么想着，他决定，从今天起Stark大厦就要有一个育婴室。

儿控了一会儿，Tony勉强将注意力重新集中到那张令他厌恶的卡片上。他一手抱着小家伙，一手打开了那张卡片，他恨自己灵敏的第六感。

“亲爱的铁皮人先生，你一定收到了我送给小礼物，祝你有个愉快的七夕。不用大费周章地感谢我，择日我会再临中庭，非常期待和复仇者们的下次见面。落款：Loki”

“我就知道有问题，那个邪神又对我做了什么恶作剧！Jarvis，调查大厦监控，看看今天都发生了什么。快把我和Thor的通讯器拿来，我要告诉他他弟弟还活着，让他赶紧抓回去！”

Tony的声音太大，吵醒了刚刚睡着的小家伙，小家伙又开始哭。

“Jarvis！他这是又怎么了？怎么又哭了？！”Tony轻轻摇晃着小家伙，但他还是哭个不停，哭得Tony太阳穴突突地疼，他只好再请教自己的AI，谁让Jarvis拥有最全面的知识呢。

“Sir，Peter一个上午没吃东西，他不像你到处都藏着零食，作为小婴儿，你应该及时喂他。”

“原来是饿了，那你赶紧送一瓶温度合适的奶过来。等等？你刚才是不是说了Peter？”Tony高速运转的脑子出现了一瞬间的卡顿，他不可思议地看着怀里哭得鼻子眼睛通红的小家伙，眉眼里还能看出一点kid的痕迹，所以一开始他还以为小家伙是kid的私生子，“他是kid？！”

“是的Sir。”

Jarvis将Peter房间的监控投影到Tony前方，时间是Tony进门前不久，很明显能发现被窝里的人越来越小，最后只剩中间还隆起。

“Peter？”Tony半信半疑地冲小家伙叫了一声，但没有得到对方的回应。

“Sir，Peter现在只是个一岁的孩子，他还没学会说话。”

Tony给了自己的AI一个白眼，然后接过已经送进房间的奶瓶，开始了给小家伙投喂的工作。他再次感谢那些该死的母婴教程，他喂起Peter来还真的得心应手，也没忘了让他喝完奶再打个嗝。

终于，Peter再次昏昏欲睡，Tony也慢慢放下心，他决定等Peter睡着了再打电话给Thor。

“哇哇哇~”

不知道为什么，Peter的小眼睛明明已经阖上一半了，但他又迷迷糊糊的眨了眨眼睛，打了个哆嗦重新开始哭。

“Ja~rv~is~”

“Sir……Peter需要换一块纸尿片。”

说实话，Tony面对那张尿片时内心绝对是拒绝的。

有谁能要求他替一个婴儿换尿布？先不说他自己没孩子，就算真的有，也轮不到他动手换。

他堂堂钢铁侠、Stark集团的领导者、坐拥军火的亿万富翁难道请不起一个保姆来换纸尿片？但不行，小家伙的裸体怎么能随便被人看到呢？那他不可以让自己设计的机器人来换纸尿片？也不行，机器人粗手粗脚的，万一弄伤了小家伙柔嫩的皮肤怎么办？所以说到最后，还是他自己亲自上手比较放心。

就在他费尽心思才处理干净Peter身上的纸尿片时，Jarvis突然通知他美国队长和冬兵到了。

Tony看了看一旁还没换上去的纸尿片，又看了看嘬着手指的kid，他开始考虑自己该用什么理由让他们晚点再来时，但等不及两人已经闯进来了。

“Tony，我现在需要你那部能联系Thor的通讯器！”Steve猛地推开门，他的话在看到Tony手里的婴儿时戛然而止。

Tony想，Steve一定是出了什么十分紧急的大事，他还没见过Captain这么着急的表情，但这不是他闯自己大厦的理由。虽然自己说过他们可以自由出入大厦，但进门前敲个门总不是什么过分的要求吧。

“Steve，你没和我说过原来钢铁侠是个爸爸。”戏谑的声音从Steve背后传出来，Tony听得出是Bucky的声音，虽然他恢复了部分记忆，但性格应该不会转变这么多，难道……Tony想起了躺在垃圾桶里的那张卡片。

“呃，实际上我也是刚刚知道。”Steve不知所措的看着Tony，即使他拥有四倍的冷静，钢铁侠突然多了个儿子这种惊天大新闻带给他的震撼也很难让他保持原有的冷静，他甚至猜测这就是Tony和Pepper分手的原因。

“Tony是吧，把孩子给我，虽然现在温度高，你不给他穿上衣服他还是会着凉的。”Bucky熟练的抱过小家伙，开始给他包尿片穿衣服。别误会，Bucky原本就是家里最大的哥哥，妹妹的纸尿片经常都是他负责换的。

Bucky的头发剪短了，穿着一件白色套头衫，正面绣着一片红色的雪花，右手腕上滑出来一根红白蓝三色手绳，编法很粗糙。Steve穿着一件深蓝色套头衫，正面绣着一片白色的雪花，左手同样戴着一根编法粗糙的三色手绳。

Tony觉得自己闻到了一股恋爱的酸臭味。→_→

“你们来是为了Loki？”Tony站在Steve身边，和他一起看Bucky哄小孩，Peter被他哄得“咯咯”直笑。

“你也收到了这个？”Steve拿出口袋里已经皱褶的卡片，“我认为现在必须通知Thor一声，我们不知道Loki接下来会做些什么。”

Tony扫了一眼Steve的卡片，原来Loki将Bucky原本的记忆灌输给他，属于冬兵的记忆都被藏了起来。

“Bucky抱着的是Peter，我也被Loki捉弄了。我从早上就一直在给Thor打电话，但是到现在也没通，不知道他是不是出事了。”

（出事了！出大事了！他忙着庆祝哪有空接电话。）

“那——我晚点再来一趟好了。”Steve抿了抿嘴，他的眼睛完全离不开Bucky，Bucky似乎有所感应，抓头对他会心一笑，“Natasha他们呢？怎么没见到他们。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，转身不知道从哪里拿出一瓶酒。

“他们出去过七夕了。”

酒塞还没拔开就被Steve抽走了，Captain满脸严肃地说：“Tony，你不能再孩子面前喝酒。”

“得了吧，现在都什么时代了，那些孩子哪一个没尝过酒的滋味。”Tony想把酒瓶抢回来，但Steve高高举起，让他一时之间拿不到。

就在他考虑要不要穿上战甲的时候，Steve又说：“Peter呢？我记得Peter是不喝酒的。”

好吧，被他说中了，kid真的是不喝酒的，而且他也不喜欢自己喝酒，总是说喝酒对身体不好。

Tony没了喝酒的心情，闷闷不乐地看着婴儿Peter。

“Tony，我是说真的，你也该出去走走，一天到晚闷在这栋空荡荡的大厦不好。”Steve看得出Tony并没有在听自己的话，但他没有放弃自己的想法，还是继续劝：“Peter现在这么小，有一岁吗？他正是喜欢玩的年纪，你成天和他待在这里，这不利于他的成长。”

Tony想反驳说自己可以立体投影整个城市，Peter想去哪里他就投影哪里，哪里不好玩。但他看Peter和Bucky玩得那么开心，嘴里无味的话又被他吞了下去。

“好了，既然暂时没有办法，那我先回去了。今天是个特殊的日子，Tony，你该出去走走。”Steve语重心长说着。他叫Bucky的时候眼里流露出一种Tony平时没见过的光，Tony想，那应该是布鲁克林的小个子特有的光。

Steve走后，Tony真的开始考虑他的建议，自己是不是真的该在没有任务的时候出去走走了。Peter现在没有困意，开始到处爬来爬去、摸来摸去，对他周围的一切都非常好奇。

最后，Tony还是穿了钢铁侠套装，并为Peter戴了一副小巧挡风镜。

一开始，Tony还担心Peter不能适应自己的速度，怕他吓着Peter，没想到真的飞起来的时候，Peter表现得比自己第一次飞起来还兴奋。Tony双手托着他圆滚滚的肚子，他伸直双手双脚，如果在给他系上一件披风，活脱脱的一个小超人。

真是个可爱的kid。

之后，他们几乎把一整天的时间耗费在城市的上空，吃饭什么的都是由Jarvis送过来。把旺盛精力耗费完的Peter很早就睡着了，Tony把他抱到床上，自己躺在另外一边。

他突然有点相信Loki只是想表达一下他的感谢了，这个礼物对于他来说真的是个惊喜。虽然他不能要求这个惊喜持续多久，但每一分每一秒都值得他珍惜。

“晚安，kid。”他在小家伙的额头落下一个轻轻的吻，然后关了灯躺下。

小家伙扭了扭，迷迷糊糊滚到了他的枕头边，在他的脸颊上留下了湿漉漉的一个吻。

真是个甜心。

Tony睡着之前是这么想的。

“啊！Stark先生，你怎么在我的房间？不对，这里不是我的房间，是你的房间，我怎么会在这里？难道我梦游了？我非常抱歉我梦游了，我没想到我会来你的房间。现在几点了？天哪！现在已经九点了！Stark先生！Stark先生快醒醒，我们的训练！我们的训练迟到了！……”

一大早，Tony耳边是kid熟悉的叽叽喳喳说话声，他想，Peter·话痨·Parker又回来了。看来Loki·教母·Laufeyson的魔法也只能维持一天。

“够了！”Tony突然坐了起来，把Peter吓了一跳，刚想说的话噎在喉咙里，整张脸憋得通红，“Peter，我想我的大厦里需要一个育婴间。”

“为什么，Stark先生？难道与人怀孕了吗？该不会、该不会是Natasha吧！难怪我看她这几天的脾气越来越差了，原来……那孩子的父亲不会是……”

“停！”Tony一根手指堵住了Peter的嘴，kid可爱是可爱，但有时候话多的他也忍不住想打他，“你或许应该先关心关心你自己。”

Tony的手指指了指被子里，Peter先是毫无头绪的看了看被子，随即似乎意识到什么，一股红色从脖子一路飙过头顶。

他没穿内裤！！！

“Stark先生！！！你对我做了什么！！！”

Tony笑着重新躺回床上，今天真是一个美好的早晨。


End file.
